


galaxies

by janestache (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/janestache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis has stars in his eyes and sunlight in his hair, and harry doesn’t believe in fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	galaxies

**Author's Note:**

> practicing with words and my favourite topic. come say hello louisjeggingss.tumblr.com

louis has stars in his eyes and sunlight in his hair, and harry doesn’t believe in fate.

“you’ll make it, mate,” says louis, and harry doesn’t know why, but he believes him, even more than his mum and gemma’s encouragement, more than the reassuring smiles of the judges, barely visible through the glare of too-harsh stage lights. something about the galaxies reflected in this boy’s eyes makes harry feel special.

louis has always made harry feel special, right from the first time they met, from the first time louis says “it was meant to be, innit,” and harry nods quickly, glassy-eyed, still too dazzled by this boy to say anything. “we’d’ve all gotten the boot, wouldn’t we,” and harry doesn’t understand how louis knew—how could he be so sure this would all work out? but all harry knows is that he can’t can’t can’t perform without louis, not for simon, not for tv, not for anything.

“it just kind of happened,” he’ll say later, because even after all this time he still doesn’t believe in fate, despite this beautiful, starlit boy, whose eyes dance with light and whose hands tingle with the kind of magic harry’s only read about in stories.

it happens, and harry can’t believe it, the first time louis kisses him in the dark with soft skin and cold hands and harry tastes the stars on his lips, and yeah, it just kind of happens—

harry’s never been good with words, takes too long to get to the point, but louis’ are gilt, the most beautiful words harry’s ever heard, and harry thinks if he could say everything he’d fill a thousand books, scratch out the favourite colors and dream dates and replace them with blue, blue eyes and golden skin and a compass

“i love you,” is whispered into the cool night, echoing back and forth, bouncing to the stars and back again to land in harry’s heart, where an incredible warmth spreads through to this fingertips. he takes louis’ hand and whispers “i will always love you” and he can hear the galaxies singing in the distance but all he needs is the boy lying next to him, with stars in his eyes and sunlight in his hair and love in his heart

harry doesn’t believe in fate, but louis does


End file.
